Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 June 2016
00:00:15 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 00:01:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:01:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:01:20 Woe come on and she leaves 00:01:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:03:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:03:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:04:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:04:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:05:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:06:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:06:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:07:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:07:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:08:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:11:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:11:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:14:31 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:53 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:14:57 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:15:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:25 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:16:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:16:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:17:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:19:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:19:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:21:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:21:30 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:21:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:23:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:23:35 !on 00:24:04 !say test 00:24:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:24:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:25:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:25:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 00:25:46 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 00:26:59 !Say test 00:26:59 test 00:27:17 !Say test 2 00:27:18 test 2 00:28:03 Of course it's response time is faster than mine, cause fuck me 00:29:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:29:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:30:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:30:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:47:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:47:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:00:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:07:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:21:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:21:18 lol 01:21:20 hey 01:21:56 Hey 01:22:28 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:22:38 Hi Sandgar how was your splash 01:22:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:23:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:23:56 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:24:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:24:21 wB 01:24:39 ? 01:24:41 splash 01:24:44 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:25:39 This thing is being super slow 01:26:04 yeah 01:26:05 agreed 01:26:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:26:28 hi all 01:26:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:26:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:28:26 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:28:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:29:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:30:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:31:20 Oh..Hi 01:32:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 01:32:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:33:25 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:33:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:33:30 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:37:52 hi 01:39:37 Hi 01:40:28 I'm tired. 01:40:50 im not 01:40:59 I am 01:41:15 And am not going to stand for it 01:41:40 I think I'm gonna get some sleep, cya guys 01:41:54 Bye 01:42:12 Hope you get more sleep then I will 01:42:32 Bye Neil 01:42:36 good night neil 01:43:41 Well 01:45:39 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:46:19 I'm going to try to sleep soon 01:48:48 'Kay 01:50:23 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:51:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:52:09 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:53 Bye guys. I'll probably be back later. 01:53:04 okay 01:53:46 Bye Bella :c o/ 01:53:50 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 01:54:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:57:22 I'm so done 01:57:32 ? 01:57:34 what you mean 01:58:58 Eh. 01:59:01 Nothing. 02:41:04 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 02:41:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:41:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:43:19 i see 02:43:21 hi Kolbie 02:43:30 Hi Gage <3 03:09:05 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:15:27 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:18:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:18:34 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 03:19:04 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 03:20:01 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:01:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:02:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:03:05 Back 04:03:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:03:26 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:05:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:05:16 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:15:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:24:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:26:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:26:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:28:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:28:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:29:28 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:30:05 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:30:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:32:56 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 04:33:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:33:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:34:09 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 04:34:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:34:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:36:34 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:36:36 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:38:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:38:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:39:49 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:39:51 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:41:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:41:50 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:43:39 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:43:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:45:38 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:45:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:47:29 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:47:31 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:49:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:49:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:51:45 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:51:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:53:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:53:39 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:53:40 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:54:14 Hi 04:54:56 Hi 04:56:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:56:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:57:23 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:57:24 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:57:49 Hey Desi <3 04:58:52 Hi 04:59:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 04:59:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:01:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:01:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:02:20 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 05:03:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:03:12 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:10:35 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:10:58 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:11:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:11:49 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 05:13:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:13:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:15:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:15:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:17:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:17:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:19:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:19:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:20:39 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 05:21:09 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 05:39:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:39:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:40:24 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 05:41:58 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:42:07 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 05:44:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:46:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:46:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:48:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:48:44 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:50:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:50:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:50:45 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 05:52:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:52:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:55:14 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:55:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:57:18 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:57:19 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:58:01 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 05:58:09 Hi 05:58:16 Hey 05:59:57 Hi 06:00:30 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:00:35 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 06:01:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:01:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:01:30 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 06:01:58 Hi 06:02:40 Oh wow there is more people here 06:02:48 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 06:03:07 Yeah 06:04:28 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:04:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:04:50 Yea 06:06:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:07:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:07:24 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has left Special:Chat 06:08:14 He gone 06:08:20 That sucks 06:08:43 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has joined Special:Chat 06:08:51 Yea 06:09:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:09:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:12:11 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:12:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:14:01 -!- SkyVanossForceGaming has left Special:Chat 06:14:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:14:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:15:43 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 06:16:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:16:42 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:19:08 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:19:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:21:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:21:05 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:23:44 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:23:46 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:42:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:46:40 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:46:42 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 06:48:13 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:49:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:49:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:51:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:51:39 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:55:19 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:55:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:57:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:57:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:59:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:59:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:01:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:01:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:04:59 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:05:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:07:03 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:07:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:08:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:08:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:11:13 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:11:15 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:12:13 -!- BoredandProud has joined Special:Chat 07:12:25 -!- BoredandProud has joined Special:Chat 07:12:55 Hi, I just came here to see what's what 07:12:59 -!- BoredandProud has left Special:Chat 07:13:00 -!- BoredandProud has joined Special:Chat 07:13:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:13:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:13:30 -!- BoredandProud has left Special:Chat 07:13:32 Hi Lewis 07:15:56 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:15:57 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:17:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:17:13 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:19:32 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:19:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:21:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:21:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:26:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:26:43 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:47:10 Bores 07:53:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:53:55 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:56:53 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 08:00:03 -!- Stevidot has joined Special:Chat 08:00:33 -!- Stevidot has left Special:Chat 09:38:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:39:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:39:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:43:06 !say test 09:43:13 !Say tst 09:43:42 !on 09:43:43 Mr Creeper500: External Commands is now enabled 09:44:29 Wow 09:44:44 never expected this kinda service out of Dittoware 09:47:46 !tellon 09:47:46 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 09:47:49 !seenon 09:47:50 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:48:02 !seen Meomixw2258 09:48:03 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Meomixw2258 09:48:14 !seen Meowmixw2258 09:48:15 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 3 hours, 45 minutes and 26 seconds ago. 09:48:24 !seen Queen Desi 09:48:24 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Queen Desi 3 hours, 1 minute and 42 seconds ago. 09:48:31 !seen Sandgar 09:48:32 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Sandgar 1 hour, 54 minutes and 36 seconds ago. 09:48:41 loner... xD 09:52:48 !seen Happy Tree Friends 09:52:48 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Happy Tree Friends 10:56:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 10:57:06 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 10:57:08 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 10:57:15 Hey Bella 10:57:38 Hi 10:58:10 Sleep well? 10:58:33 No 10:58:41 But I tried 10:59:42 As long as you tried I suppose 11:00:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:01:05 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 11:01:35 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 11:01:36 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 11:05:49 You there? 11:06:16 Yeah 11:06:46 Was just checking I didn't bore you to sleep again :P 11:08:29 :P 11:09:37 Because you're so boring 11:09:54 (that was sarcasm) 11:10:08 You've clearly never been around me while I'm sleep deprived 11:10:58 I was once in a dead lock philosophy on the origin of cheese bread for like 3 hours 11:12:37 I eventually bored myself to sleep... 11:12:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 11:13:29 Why cheese bread? 11:14:12 I have no idea tbh 11:16:36 That's a bit odd 11:16:49 But whatever 11:17:31 I don't judge 11:19:16 It's not the weirdest philosophy I've ever been in, once my dad and half cousin comes into the equation topics can become kicky out of restauranty 11:24:41 You there? 11:29:02 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 11:29:09 *test* 11:29:51 RIP 11:29:57 /Lumpy, what now? 11:29:58 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 11:30:16 I need to get a randomiser function for this thing 11:41:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:41:18 /Lumpy, what now? 11:41:19 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 11:41:28 /Lumpy, what now? 11:41:28 You realise I am just a bot and not actually someone you can talk to 11:41:39 /Lumpy, what now? 11:41:40 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 11:41:46 /Lumpy, what now? 11:41:47 You realise I am just a bot and not actually someone you can talk to 11:41:59 /Lumpy, what now? 11:42:01 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 11:42:09 Welp, it's something 11:42:56 Going to work awesomly for the kick functions 11:43:11 /Lumpy, what now? 11:43:12 We go on a hunt for the illusive Ditto Creeper Bot! 12:08:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:35:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:35:56 Finally... 14:36:04 took me forever to get this thing working 14:36:12 /kill Bot Lumpy 14:36:13 * Bot_Lumpy shoots Bot Lumpy to death with a slingshot 14:36:22 /kill Sandgar 14:36:23 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 14:36:23 This looks tasty! 14:36:36 /kill ThePK 14:36:37 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing ThePK at this time 14:36:45 /kill ThePK 14:36:45 * Bot_Lumpy drowns ThePK in a pirana tank. 14:37:43 Randomiser + Custom kill target 14:38:11 Can't wait to rub it in Ditto's face 14:38:36 Yeah 14:40:05 Took me an hour and a lot of googling, but now the bot can kill any user, and use a different method every time 14:40:22 except for everyone who already had one 14:40:55 Hm 14:42:19 So, get any more sleep? 14:42:44 No 14:43:06 That sucks... 14:44:18 Yeah 14:46:09 You'll get to sleep wonderfully again some time, I know it ;-) 2016 06 27